Reverse geocoding is the process of translating coordinates into a human readable string, which is typically a physical address of a location. For example, if given a particular latitude and longitude for a place, the latitude and longitude can be translated into an address, such as 123 Main Street. In many situations, however, the physical address alone may not be very useful. For example, a user may be using a ride service application and need to know where to meet the driver or other passengers for the ride. A user may not be familiar with the area or may not know a specific street or address and thus, simply providing an address alone may not be very helpful.